An Unforeseen Destiny
by Mr. Darcy's Lover
Summary: Elizabeth and Darcy are destined to be together, but how much will it take for them to realize it? R&R, pretty please!
1. Dawn

**Hello, dearies! This is the first P&P fan fiction I have written! Can you believe it? I love this story so much, I tried very hard for it to still have the very pristine and direct dialogue as necessary so, naturally, it was very hard for me. Basically, this is how I personally (if I was Elizabeth and had Darcy for my own) would have liked the romantic side of the relationship between Elizabeth and Darcy to be. I think it cannot compare to the book. The book is perfect in every way. In this fan fiction I sort of manipulate Darcy and form him into a more romantic and more hidden person. I hope you like it! Be a dear and review, please!**

_An Unforeseen Destiny_

Chapter 1:

Her silhouette was impossible to deny. It seemed she was the only thing on his mind since the party and nothing would help him forget about her. That being said, Mr. Darcy had explained this phenomenon to himself countless times. Each time, he became even more confused. The smell of wine and beer, the humid air, and her. Her dancing and smiling. Her happiness and her jolly conversing. Every word which escaped her mouth had a purpose. Every thing she spoke had an idea behind it. These ideas said aloud in her soft, playful voice were the most hypnotizing thing Mr. Darcy had ever encountered. Truly, he could see she had a certain distain for him. Maybe his will to dance or his short and not so very soft words was what she saw as miserable. These things couldn't come to his mind, for Darcy willed these things away. One night could not and should not affect him so. One girl… Not even half as handsome as her sister and yet, so different. So much more…

Again the soft air visited the Bennet house. All the windows were open, baring all to the mercy of the breeze. Besides their mama's complaints, the girls loved it. Especially Elizabeth, who decided to sit and read by her bedroom window. Her novel seemed uninteresting this night and yet her mind was restless. Jane entered, brushing her hair with a small smile painted upon her face. Elizabeth knew right away the reason for this. "Jane, is Mr. Bingley still haunting your thoughts?" She set down her novel, grinning at Jane. Jane smiled softly back at her, "I'm so happy, Lizzie." Elizabeth's playful smile retreated to less of a smile. "Nothing makes me happier, sister," she replied, hopping up from her seat. Jane curled up onto the bed. "I hope I shall see him again. I will be most grateful if you would pray for me, Lizzie." Elizabeth smiled wider, placing her hand on Jane's face. "Of course."

The morning came quietly over the horizon. The sun was more reserved this morning out of spite of the weather that brooded in the sky. It remained blue for many hours until finally turning gray. The smell of ham and biscuits floated in the air all the way up to the girl's bedrooms. Elizabeth was the first to rise due to the fact that the night had gone slowly and restlessly by. His cold eyes were much more than their first impressions. They seemed sad and lonely. Even though it seemed he looked at her out of boredom, she felt as if maybe there was something behind that. Something much more than the look of sadness… A small smile crossed her face as she could see him, watching her dancing. His words reminded her of his coldness, and she sighed sadly to herself. She hopped down the stairs with a playful attitude. Mr. Bennett was already seated at the table when she arrived, a newspaper placed perfectly enough in front of his face that if she hadn't known him for such habits, she wouldn't be able to tell who was sitting there. She sat beside him and spoke a, "Good morning," more happily than usual. Mr. Bennett's eyes floated over his paper as he looked at her, curiously. He returned her good morning, then returned to his paper.

A chill began to blow through the wind. It was most definite that a storm was coming. A slow realization came over Darcy as he looked longingly out the window for no particular reason. The lawn was an ugly shade of green and it was known that a dreary day was upon them. Caroline moaned from the couch, "Oh, I am so terribly bored. Come now Mr. Darcy, do you see your reflection in that window? You haven't been able to remove your eyes for ages." Her voice was like a fork scraping a plate to Darcy. He closed his eyes, calming himself before replying. "The weather is quite moody this morning." Caroline laughed, sighing afterwards. "I think I should go retrieve my book. It seems our activities will be limited today." She rose, but paused to look at Mr. Darcy. He stood stiffly with one arm resting on a chair and the other pressed against the wall. He seemed like he wanted something to come up the road. She smirked to herself and approached him slowly. Her footsteps were nonchalant, but loudly made. Her hand set upon his arm resting on the chair. "Care to join me, Mr. Darcy? You haven't stepped in range of my door yet. Aren't you curious of the arrangement?" He turned ever so slightly towards her and spoke quietly, but nonetheless boomingly, "The arrangement of a woman's possessions does not bide for my attention, Miss Bingley. I'm quite fine where I am." A frown came slowly over her face as her hand slid from his arm. "Suit yourself…" She began to walk away, but before leaving, she added over her shoulder. "You never trouble yourself with petty affairs, Mr. Darcy. The same thing should abide to women." Her footsteps faded from the room and down the hall. Yet, Darcy's eyes didn't budge from the road. Only a cooling sigh came from him.

"Oh, please Lizzie! Oh, please come with me!" Jane tugged at Elizabeth's arm like an infant begging for milk. Elizabeth could only laugh at her, throwing her arms up into the air. "Jane, this is ridiculous!" Jane glanced over at her shoulder where her mother and three sisters stood, holding onto each other and giggling all over themselves. Elizabeth's grin faded to a smile. She felt a wanting to keep Jane comfortable and accompany her to the dinner in which she was cordially invited to have with Mr. and Miss Bingley. "Just walk with me there, Lizzie, then you can go! I just need you for a little while." Elizabeth set her hands on Jane's face and smiled as genuinely as she could. All she could see was Darcy's cold blue eyes staring back at her. She felt her heart weaken and ache as she stared right through Jane. Jane, taken aback by this strange look upon her sisters face, gripped the hands on her face. "Please?" she whispered again. Elizabeth blinked rapidly, realizing what had just happened, then smiled. "All right, Jane. I'll go with you." Mrs. Bennet stepped firmly into the door way and said, "Then you both go on foot!" The two stared at her incredulously as they glanced outside to the gloom, then back at her. "Mama!"

Another hour ticked noisily by. Darcy was now seating at his desk in front of another window, writing. Letters, notes… nothing that interested him in the least bit. All were lazily written, repeating the same things in different words. Though, he would pause every few sentences and look out the window, quizzically. His eyes would begin to burn from the lack of blinking and his hand would fall upon his face and work the pain slowly away. After his hands slid from his eyes, two figures appeared on the road. He jolted up from his seat, startling Caroline and Bingley. "What is it, Darcy?" asked Bingley, also rising. Darcy, at a loss for words, could not answer him. For his eyes fell upon the only familiar face he was so intently looking forward to seeing again. He watched her and her sister lay against the wall of the house, sheltering themselves from the pounding rain. They both laughed at each other and their discomposure. Her smile slowed the clicking of the clock and for what seemed like minutes they were standing there, Darcy became startled when the butler entered. "A Miss and Miss Bennet," he asked for than said. Bingley turned immediately erect towards the door while Darcy slowly turned away from the window, setting one hand behind his back.

"Jane, I thought I was only going to walk you here!"

"Well, now isn't the time to turn back, Lizzie!"

The two girls whispered sharply as the butler went to inform Mr. Bingley and his sister of their arrival. Jane held tightly to Elizabeth's hand, "Oh please! Don't leave!" Elizabeth tried to pull away, but the butler walked promptly back and motioned for them to enter. As trait, Elizabeth filed behind Jane and began to slowly enter the room.

The sight of one another sent chills through out the room. Again her chocolate brown eyes and his burning hues met. It was like they had never met before because a strange, new feeling pulsated within them. Elizabeth, paralyzed in this, could only slightly bow her head as tradition and continue to stare at Mr. Darcy. Darcy glanced at Jane for a moment, then after seeing that Elizabeth's eyes hadn't changed their position, began to look upon her again. Caroline began to talk, but the words floated by without registering in their minds. This happened all the time with Darcy and out of habit, he held out his hand to lead Elizabeth to a seat. She blinked back from her little world and set her hand delicately into his. Gracefully, he led her into a seat next to Jane whom was staring nervously at the floor where Mr. Bingley's feet were. Elizabeth, noticing this, nudged her a bit with a slight clearing of her throat. Jane's head snapped up and she smiled nodding. "I see. So, tell me Miss Elizabeth, intend to stay long? I don't remember asking you to dinner." The sheer bluntness of this made a very inferior smile come over Elizabeth's face. "Not long," she said quietly, "I just wanted to be sure of a safe journey for my sister. She has never walked such distances." Caroline's eyes drifted to the bottom of their dresses with a smirk. "I see," she said obnoxiously. Elizabeth, feeling very out of place after a long silence, rose. "I see she will be fine. I should get back." Mr. Darcy rose and as followed by Mr. Bingley. "Do you intend on walking?" He asked quietly, but softly. Elizabeth couldn't stop the grin on her face from rising. "I love walking." They looked at each other for a bit longer, but Elizabeth bowed and began to let herself out. After she had left the room, she let out a small gasp from the sheer fact she had barely breathed the whole time. She set her hand on her chest to offer security as she walked to the front entrance. "Miss Elizabeth!" She turned, holding her breath once again. Darcy stood, leaning forward almost eagerly towards her. "I must insist you let me chaperone you home. The weather," he gestured upward without disconnecting their eye contact, "is much too dangerous to go alone."

**REVIEW! Pretty please?**


	2. The Secret Life of Daydreams

**Hello, again! Thank you so much for your reviews. I was surprised to find that not one person criticized me! How lovely! It makes me happy to see that you are enjoying the story. So, I hurried along and wrote the second chapter. Be sure to review, it's much appreciated! **

_An Unforeseen Destiny_

Chapter 2:

Elizabeth could only gawk at Darcy as he stood awkwardly in the hall, glancing at the door and back at her numerous times awaiting her response. She smiled again, trying to keep her face from flushing. "I love walking," she repeated, a bit breathlessly. He looked at her as if he was at a loss for words. Her heart paused, waiting for his next words. Instead he bowed slightly and walked briskly back. Elizabeth, taken by surprise, blinked for a minute, trying to decipher what had just happened. She chuckled a bit at herself, then began to continue walking towards the door. Suddenly, a hand caught hers from behind as she put on her coat. Darcy, now wearing a hat and a trench coat, looked down on her. "Then I will walk with you. Though, it would be less muddy to simply ride." Elizabeth laughed for a minute, merely caught off guard by his sudden re-appearance. He cleared his throat uncomfortably, obviously reading her the wrong way. She touched his arm lightly. "Then we should ride, for if I am to get anymore mud on this gown, I will become mud itself." A smile flashed over Darcy's face, but quickly disappeared as he opened the front door. Elizabeth was stunned by this smile, unbelieving that he was capable of such a thing. Though, he found herself following closely behind him as he leapt out the door and into the pouring rain. Had she fallen slightly behind, she would have lost sight of him easily.

They both took a moment to gather themselves after they made it safely to the barn. Darcy collected himself rather gracefully, gently wiping his brow and adjusting his hair beneath his hat. Elizabeth, fascinated by his gentle movements, watched him curiously. She had always wonders of his ways, what he would unconsciously do in these kinds on situations. These "habits" were the fond traits of a man that she tenderly appreciated. It was rare for her to find someone who could fascinate her so. Noticing her, Darcy stood straighter, watching her in return. He noticed she was far from looking at him directly. Possibly right through him in some sort of daydream. Her hair sat restlessly to her forehead, messily painting her face with dark streaks. Regardless the nature of her hair's well-being, her face glowed from the rain. Darcy took advantage of her subconscious and took his time admiring her face. Delicately proportioned and colored like a pale pink rose… the resemblance was remarkable. She was like a goddess.

Time passed ever so slowly and before they knew it, they had drifted ever so close to one another that they could breath in one another's smells. Elizabeth felt herself being drug in by his eyes. They had changed from their usual cold shape to something much warmer and more inviting. His hand set on her face, carefully moving the strands that interfered with his admiring of her face. With no objections from Elizabeth, he set his other upon the other side and lovingly closed his eyes, dreaming in the moment. Elizabeth carefully set her hands on his and then removed them. Startled, Darcy reopened his eyes to see what the matter was. Elizabeth's eyes were filled with tears. "Mr. Darcy I would oblige to that ride home now." His hands dropped coldly to his sides. Had that just happened? Had he…? Feeling extremely vulnerable, Darcy turned and got quickly upon his horse. Elizabeth followed, holding as loosely as she could to his coat.

Elizabeth entered her house, soaking wet and practically an emotional wreck. She had the most confused feeling in the pit of her belly. She wrapped her arms around her stomach to comfort the pain, but it worked very unsuccessfully. She sat upon the staircase and wept for minutes that seemed like hours. Soon, her good friend Charlotte arrive, bearing apples as a gift. "Lizzie?" she asked, realizing that her friend was sobbing upon the railing. She set down the basket of apples and flew to her side, wiping Elizabeth's hair from her face. "Lizzie? What's the matter?" Elizabeth, forcing herself to stop the nonsense, said, "I don't understand. Charlotte, Mr. Darcy is nothing as I thought him to be. I had come to believe he loathed me, but has shown me complete compassion. I spent days assuring myself of this, blocking him from my thoughts, but today he acted the complete opposite of his conduct at the party." She flung her hands up in the air pathetically. Fed up with herself, she wiped her face with her wet apron and jumped to her feet, beginning to clean. "Apples?" she announced with a fake joy in her voice, "Oh, how lovely, Charlotte, you--" Elizabeth turned to see Mr. Darcy standing in her kitchen, holding his hat in his hands, looking very nervous.

She was frozen in her place, holding the basket of apples closely to her hips, gripping the sides tightly. "Mr. Darcy," she said quietly. He bowed and glanced to Charlotte. Charlotte took her queue, bowed, and exited the house. Elizabeth watched her with a solemnity, then turned slowly back to Mr. Darcy. He took a few steps closer, but kept his distance well. "I… had to ask you." He paused, biting back the words he didn't want to say. With all his being he wanted to ask her, but he refused to let himself. "Are you repulsed by me?" Elizabeth gasped silently, unable to stop the choke in her throat. In her hear, she screamed no, but her head held her back. Instead an uneasy sadness erupted into the room as she didn't reply and his question still stood. "Miss Elizabeth?" he asked again, this time there was a sad quiver in his words. She felt her bottom lip quiver as she set the basket down upon the table. Her mouth opened, but shut as a tear ran quickly from her eye. "I…" she spit out. Darcy eagerly leaned forward to listen. "You…" she said, setting her hand on her head. She felt a slight dizziness come over her. "The rain, it's like wine." She laughed, a few more tears falling out of her eyes, but not painfully like the first. Mr. Darcy's face hadn't changed and Elizabeth knew she had to give some sort of answer otherwise this whole situation would end awkwardly and that just would not do, especially with he being the close friend to the man her sister was so desperately in love with.

"I find myself at a state of mind where my words run dry, Mr. Darcy," said Elizabeth. She set folded her arms securely around her and looked into his eyes. "It seems the person I had ideas of isn't who you are." Darcy sighed, relieved that the words she was saying weren't the words he feared would have been said. He set his hat upon the table and reproached her. He face was red with grief and wet with tears. It was apparent that she had began to cry the moment she entered her home. "I am glad that you see me in, hopefully, a better light. Maybe both of our first impressions were not the best they could have been." Unsure if touching her was the best thing he could do, Darcy's hand floated inches from her arm, deciding. Elizabeth did not notice this for her eyes met the floor and had hardly moved. Darcy licked his lips, searching in his mind for the correct words to use for what he was about to suggest. "Maybe… a reacquaintance would suffice to assist with the situation."

**All right, this chapter was a bit short. Sorry about that. Basically, I'm building up to the climax so this is just fluff. Sorry about that, too! Please review!**


	3. Your Hands Are Cold

**Hello! I'm so happy that you are enjoying my story. This chapter is a bit lengthy, no thanks to my run-on paragraphs, hehe. I can't help but describe as much as possible. ALSO, be prepared for a reunion! Anyway, please remember to review afterwards and tell me what you think overall if you'd like. I would like some criticism if you find it necessary. Thank you so much!**

_An Unforeseen Destiny_

Chapter 3:

"Reacquaintance?" Elizabeth questioned. Mr. Darcy stiffened in defense as his eyes darted unsurely. "Maybe a walk? Since, you enjoy those so much." Elizabeth stood in shock. Her face flushed and her knees quivered as she was locked in an never ending gaze with his eyes. The gloomy day seemed to disappear and the room seemed to lighten. It felt as if they were the only two in the world and all the issues she was meant to deal with vanished. In her mind, she could see them walking together, grazing one another's shoulders every few steps. A smile actually on their faces, enjoying each other's company. A day when the sun actually came out to watch them flounder in their silly romantic game. That's all it really was to her… a game. Her arms quickly extended and rested at her sides. Immediately the feeling on his wet, but still warm hands upon her face rushed upon her. His lips inches away from her own while the weight of water and passion held tightly to their bodies. Her eyes again teared, but she tried to keep the smile that had crept back onto her lips there. "Might you give me a moment?" Darcy stepped, slightly reaching for her as she turned away, but retreated. He nervously traced the outline of his hat and glanced around. No one was there like he had expected. He found solitude in the window which looked over their property beautifully considering the poorness of the house. He glanced back at Elizabeth whom had disappeared into her father's study, then back outside.

Mr. Bennet was a very non-confrontational man. He found it best to let Mrs. Bennet dwell in the affairs of their daughters love lives. As Elizabeth entered and shut the door behind herself, Mr. Bennet was caught completely off guard. He lowered his newspaper and examined her. The wet face and quivering lip brought a sigh out of him. "What is it, Lizzie?" Elizabeth shut her eyes, trying to organize all the thoughts running around in her head. "Papa, I need your advice." Mr. Bennet scoffed a bit, naturally surprised by his daughters interest in his personal advice. "Yes?" he asked softly. She sighed, going around his desk and kneeling by his chair, setting her hands on his armrest. "If there is a man, whom a young lady hardly knows and finds completely perplexing… that wishes for a 'reacquaintance' with her, what should she do?" She looked intently into his eyes. Mr. Bennet set his newspaper down and removed his glasses. "A reacquaintance, you say?" Elizabeth nodded, gripping tighter to the armrest. He glanced around for a moment then smiled lightly as he turned to her. "The young lady should accept the offer and consequently endure the engagement." Elizabeth looked at him for a bit longer with a confused look on her face, expecting more. "That's all?" Mr. Bennet chuckled as he rose, bringing Elizabeth with him. "My dear, things are simpler than you make them out to be. A simple solution to a simple problem." Elizabeth lowered her head in thought, thinking of all the outcomes, but Mr. Bennet caught her face with his hands and lifted it upward. "Don't make them out to be difficult, Lizzie. Simply… go!" He turned her and led her gently to the door and opened it. The sight of Mr. Darcy pacing wildly in his kitchen gave him a bit of a start. Darcy quickly froze, standing straight with a courteous bow. Mr. Bennet nodded his head and shut his door. Elizabeth looked at the door for a long time before turning around to face Darcy. His eyes grew increasingly softer as he looked upon her. She took a deep breath and smiled, "A walk sounds wonderful, Mr. Darcy."

Mrs. Bennet had quite a large social nose and at the whisper of Elizabeth's swooning with Mr. Darcy that afternoon sent her into a craze. As soon as she caught Elizabeth, she pulled her upstairs to her room. "Oh, my Lizzie! How wonderful!" Elizabeth grinned at her mother's cheerfulness. Not only did her oldest find a man, her second oldest was seeing one as well. Naturally, Mrs. Bennet took things far from their proper proportions and sadly, spilled about everything that night at the ball. The ball was being held at a close friend of Mr. Bennet's house. Many people were expected to come and so, Mrs. Bennet dressed all the girls in their prettiest white gowns as usual and piled them into the wagon. At the ball, Elizabeth found Jane and pulled her away in search for Mr. Bingley and therefore, would find Mr. Darcy. "When is you're 'walk' with Mr. Darcy?" Jane laughed, glancing around. "Tomorrow. I told him to ready himself for it was going to be a terrible ache in his foot if he didn't." They laughed and wandered into another room. As they continued to glance around, Elizabeth caught eyes with another gentlemen who didn't attempt to look away or be modest in his looking. He quickly looked away and slipped from the room. Jane had found Mr. Bingley in the adjacent room, but Mr. Darcy was nowhere to be seen with him. Nervously, Elizabeth looked around again, searching, but he was nowhere. A sadness pressed against her chest as she unsuccessfully looked again. She rounded the corner and began to walk over to Mr. Bingley and Jane. Mr. Bingley smiled at her as she approached. "Why, don't you look lovely, Miss Elizabeth?" Elizabeth smiled and gently bowed. "Where is Mr. Darcy?" she asked quietly. Mr. Bingley frowned, blinking a few times. "I'm not sure, he was supposed to be speaking with the Duke. Maybe he wandered off and got lost in this big house." Jane laughed, unable to look away from him. Elizabeth nodded and looked around again. "I think I'll get some fresh air," she said with a laugh and walked to the dining area which led to a balcony through beautiful French glass doors.

The night air was perfect. Not to warm and not too chilly. Elizabeth leaned against the railing, looking out over the gardens and the glistening fountains. She smiled to herself, thinking of what Mr. Darcy would have said if he were standing with her. "A nice night, is it not?" Elizabeth turned at the mysterious voice to see the man whom had looked upon her in the other room. "Indeed," she agreed, smiling a bit. She bowed at him and he returned the greeting, holding out his hand. "Pardon me, my name is George Wickham." Elizabeth, out of politeness, set her hand lightly in his and nodded, "Elizabeth Bennet." He stood setting his hands behind his back. His red uniform with what seemed to be new shiny badges glimmered in the candlelight. "What is a young lady as you be doing all by herself while her friends and family dance?"

"Maybe something too profound for you to comprehend, Mr. Wickham." Mr. Darcy stood a few feet behind them, chest inflated in defense. Indeed, Mr. Darcy was a very intimidating man in stature and words, but Mr. Wickham stood the same or maybe taller than he. Wickham and Darcy stared at each other a bit longer before Mr. Wickham took his queue to leave. He nodded at Elizabeth then reentered the house, instantly reunited with the many women there, prowling. Elizabeth smiled at Darcy who had watched Mr. Wickham reenter the house and get a good distance before turning back to Elizabeth. "I've never seen you so hostile, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth said. Mr. Darcy sighed lightly and approached her, staying very close. "I was looking for you," he said, changing the subject. Elizabeth grinned, "You found me." He nodded, looking her over a bit. "Yes, I did." Halfheartedly, Darcy expected something to happen. Some kind of distraction that would cause the moment to be forgotten within seconds and to never be retrieved. But, nothing did happen. Instead, he stood so delicately close to Elizabeth that he could feel the heat resonating from her. He had never experienced such a thing before. The occasion where he would find an interesting woman whom caught his eye had never arisen. He was always alone and because of being that way for so long, he had grown used to and finally grown to like the fact. Now that Elizabeth was there, he hated it. All day she would wander in and out of his mind. He looked at her with a wanting to say something, but his voice was useless because the words refused to come out. Elizabeth looked away, unsure of what to say or for that matter do. She then took his hand and led him back towards the house, but he stopped her firmly.

The look on her face as she turned to see what was the matter was indescribable. He yearned to kiss her at that moment. Though he had planned on doing so at their next engagement, his heart urged him to carry it out then. Her face lifted as he drew closer to keep the eye contact. He remembered the moment in the rain that had slipped away and how angry he was at himself for letting it happen. He again slid his hands against her face and pressed his forehead against hers. The sudden affection shocked Elizabeth so profoundly that she couldn't will herself to stop this. And with a quick motion of his head, Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet met at the mouth.


	4. Can't Slow Down

**All right, here you go, darlings! My fourth chapter. Sorry it took so long. A lot of stuff came up suddenly! Sorry! Thank you so much for the feedback, I really appreciate it! Don't forget to review afterwards!**

_An Unforeseen Destiny_

Chapter 4:

Nothing had prepared the two of them for something so wonderful. It was as if it was the trigger to every emotion Darcy had held back for so long. His hands ran over her face into her hair as he kissed deeper into her skin. Elizabeth gasped for a moment, then passionately reignited the kiss without a moment's pause. Her arms sub consciously wrapped around his neck. Darcy bent slightly and began to kiss her cheek and neck. Elizabeth licked her lips, looking up at the stars as he did so. The violins and cellos moaned inside, introducing a slow dance to the ballroom. Everything seemed so infinite. As if they were the only two people in the whole world at this point in time. She loved how his hands gently held her face to his and how his lips brushed gingerly against hers. As soon as she released for a moment, she took a long breath, welcoming the cool breeze against her face as he kissed along her jaw and neck. She openly welcomed it, closing her eyes to the sky and sighing in relief. Who knew Mr. Darcy had such capabilities? Not Elizabeth… She would have hated him had he not done so much to change her mind. He knew this as well and he was nearly angry with her about judging him so quickly from things that were far from factual. His anger quickly dissolved into passion and that turned into love just as quick. The feel of her dainty figure within his hands felt so tremendous that he felt them begin to quiver within her dark hair. Elizabeth took his face into her own hands and lifted it to meet eyes with her. She smiled and kiss him lightly. "Oh my dear Mr. Darcy," she whispered, setting her brow upon his cheek.

Suddenly, the rush of sound and realization appeared as Jane entered from within the house to fetch Elizabeth. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Mr. Darcy and her sister embracing. "Lizzie?" she questioned, eyeing Darcy. Elizabeth lightly pushed away, smiling. "I tripped," she answered with a faint voice. Jane chuckled a bit a her, before finally accepting that was the only answer she would get out of her for the time being. She held out her hand to her, "Come, Lizzie, mama wants us." Elizabeth glanced back to Mr. Darcy who watched her wantonly as she wandered further from him. A coldness surrounded him as he immediately began to miss her form within his. He cleared his throat, walking to the balcony to regain himself completely. The cold wind awoke his senses that had been numb during the kiss. As if they all contributed themselves to his lips and fingertips. Never had he felt such a beautiful thing. He could only smile to himself, thinking of her. Then, Caroline Bingley approached, sighing irritatedly. "God, these people are clueless," she whined while standing close to Darcy and leaning on the railing to watch them with half open eyes. "All they can speak of is land and books. Fashion is far beyond them… And that Jane Bennet. All she can do is lead my brother around like a hound dog and smile as if she was doing a good deed." She turned to Darcy whom remained silent throughout her little speech. "He's a fool if he thinks she loves him. She's simply being polite… At least she's doing that much." Mr. Darcy again held his tongue, though he was finding it very hard. "So, Mr. Darcy, enjoying the night? It is quite nice, if I say so myself."

"Indeed, you do."

"I beg your pardon, is my talking troubling you?"

"In the least. I enjoy listening to your voice. It resembles a lullaby." Caroline scoffed, unsure of how to take this answer. "Mr. Darcy, what has irritated you so? May I say that Mr. Collins, husband to the late Miss Lucas? He is very forward to you about his relationship with Lady Catherine. Hoping for your friendship, I suppose." She gazed at him longer, watching his face glow in the firelight. She turned away and looked into the house. Through the curtains, she could see the silhouette of Elizabeth who was trying to get her mother under control long enough to get her into the wagon. "You have been watching the other Miss Bennet carefully," she noted more to herself than to Darcy. He quickly straightened and looked down on her. Speechless and afraid to come up with something to say, he bowed and walked back into the house.

The sun had risen when Mrs. Bennet concluded the night with Mr. Bingley, giddily. Elizabeth walked with the drunken Kitty and Lydia, trying to snap them out of their daze. She pushed them ahead, calling for them to get into the wagon. Standing near was Mr. Bingley who was talking to Jane plainly (which was a good thing to see) and Mr. Darcy. She noticed Caroline watching from the front door and held her hand up in a farewell. Caroline just bowed her head slightly and looked on. Confused by this, Elizabeth simply went on. Mr. Darcy couldn't get his eyes off of her as she approached. Her figured was relaxed and playful which was a side of Elizabeth that he had never seen. Before, she had a stiffened upper body, but playful hands. Indeed she always seemed extremely uncomfortable around him. Now, she had a happiness in her eyes. Really, it resembled more of a fire. Now that they had connected so, Elizabeth hungered for more. She wanted to know him.

His hand held out to hers as she climbed into the carriage. She kept a long eye contact with him until his face disappeared behind the large formation of shrubbery along the house. Elizabeth turned and sat correctly in her seat, smiling to herself. All in all, the experience was unexpected to her. So quickly they were spending intimate time with one another. A frown slowly formed as began to think over the things she feared. She thought of his business and traveling. She had never met his sister in which she had heard horrible things about. Fearful, she imagined if Miss Darcy disliked her, the relationship between her and Mr. Darcy would soon disappear. She folded her arms and looked about the carriage. Jane was looking off into the distance with a large smile on her face. Mrs. Bennet was rambling on to Mr. Bennet whom was reading his novel, nodding every few moments to led Mrs. Bennet on to think he was listening. Elizabeth sighed to herself and wrapped her arm around Lydia as Lydia laid her head on her lap to rest.

When they finally arrived home, Elizabeth went first to her room to change into her farm clothes. Work was to be done and the only way she would have any time in silence and peace was working. She rewrapped her hair into a smooth bun and examined herself in the mirror. She met eyes with a complete stranger within the glass. Her face was softer… lighter. Was this her? She shook her head, shaking the idea from her brain and went downstairs. Mr. Bennet sat at the table, still murmuring to keep up the illusion to Mrs. Bennet. Breakfast was swiftly set out and the girls all began to dine. Elizabeth found her appetite absent that morning and excused herself to tend to the horses.

Mr. Darcy was seated upon the couch, reading a book he had overheard Elizabeth speaking of. It was far from the genre he had always read. A story rather than a philosophy. Caroline quickly entered the room, nearly stomping. She had a fake smile plastered on her face. "Mr. Darcy, I wish to discuss a visit to Pemberly." He gazed at her as if she had said nothing at all. "And what are your intentions for Pemberly?" he questioned, blinking at her. She smiled slyly and wandered a bit closer to him. "I so desperately wish to see Miss Darcy, you see, she sent me a letter," she motioned in the general direction of her room, "discussing things I found most questionable. I wish to speak to her about it. Charles has business in the city and I would find it most profound and ill of me to visit your home with out you." Mr. Darcy closed his book and rose. "Questionable? Things such as?" he asked. It was very strange of Georgiana to send letters to another speaking of things he hadn't heard before. Miss Bingley nodded solemnly. "Things she delicately asked me not to speak of." His eyebrows furrowed in thought. The thought of abandoning the date of which he was going to be with Elizabeth seemed very inappropriate considering the night before. "I beg you, I don't think a response in letter is what Miss Darcy is looking forward to. She indeed misses you so." Mr. Darcy looked out the window, then back at Caroline. "Indeed?"

When Elizabeth reentered the house, her dearest Jane sat upon the stairs with a completely shocked look upon her face. In her hands were a quivering letter and on her lap sat another envelope. "Jane?" Elizabeth asked, setting a basket of herbs on the floor and quickly going up to her. "What is the matter?" Jane smiled softly, taking the envelope off her lap and holding it out for Elizabeth. "They've left…" she said.


	5. Mr Darcy's Letter

**Oh my, how long it has been since I've updated! I'm so sorry for the suspense… A busy schedule has left me no time to think! I do apologize and promise for quicker updates. I do hope you enjoy this chapter and hope you'll remember to review afterwards, even if you yell at me for taking so long!**

_An Unforeseen Destiny_

Chapter 5:

Elizabeth ripped the envelope from Jane's hands and viciously tore it open. Her eyes searched the page, looking over the cold and over-used words to seek the truth. But all the truth was in Jane's words. It was signed Caroline at the bottom with a small detail under it. An anger rose within her breast at the thought of Caroline tearing Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy away from her and her sister. The flashback of his hands entangled in her hair, his face against hers, his lips caressing hers… Her face flushed in anger and remembrance as she threw down the letter. "This cannot be!" she shouted. Her voice cracked and her voice swelled in agony. Her tears went freely down her face. Jane burst into tears at the sight of her sister and tried to reach for her, but Elizabeth wouldn't have it. "He wouldn't leave!" she told herself more than anyone else in the room. Kitty, Lydia, Mary, and Mrs. Bennet all watched Jane and Elizabeth in horror as they broke down. He told her he would walk with her that day. _He_ was the one who asked in the first place. She wiped her face furiously and stormed up the stairs. The curious shouts from her mother went in one ear and out the other. She slammed her bedroom door behind her and leaned on it for support. Mr. Darcy wasn't any different than what she had taken. First impressions mean everything. Her lips quivered as she looked back down at the letter. How could she have been so stupid and blind to Mr. Darcy's true character. He was just so charming… It felt so real. She fell to her knees and began to sob.

Mr. Bingley watched in total awe of Mr. Darcy. He had walked in on him and Caroline. On the ground laid an awfully expensive vase in pieces, flowers sprawled out, and water splashed all over the awfully expensive rug. Caroline was seated with her face turned away while Darcy was looking at the floor. Bingley, at a loss for words, simply stepped towards Darcy whom would surely answer his questions. "Darcy, what's happened?" he asked timidly. Darcy looked up at him then glanced at Caroline. All around them the furniture was being covered and prepared for their trip to Pemberly. He looked at the servants then to Bingley who was still waiting for a response with an open mouth. Mr. Darcy cleared his throat and quickly paced from the room to leave Caroline to the answering. Bingley watched him sadly before looking to her. Her face was wet from tears and red with fury. "Caroline? What's happened? What's wrong with Mr. Darcy?" Caroline looked at him with heavy lids and shook her head ever so slightly. "Nothing, Charles…" Bingley stared at her, then at Darcy whom was staring angrily at him. "It seems your sister has other subliminal purposes to our Pemberly visit." He glared at her, then stalked from the room, grabbing his jacket and hat from a chair by the door. "Where are you going, Darcy?" asked Bingley, but the door had shut in the middle of his sentence.

After cleaning herself up after half a day of sorrow, Elizabeth fixed her face and hair delicately in her mirror. Jane opened the door with a startled look upon her face. "There is a gentlemen at the door for you Lizzie, and it's not Mr. Darcy. Whom else do you possibly know?" She smirked, playfully. Elizabeth smiled, her brow furrowing in thought. Who did she know? She checked herself once more in the mirror, then followed Jane out and down the stairs. There was commotion from the sitting room in which the two girls followed. When they entered, their mother was on top of them, primping them. "Oh, Lizzie, what a wonderful gentleman you have invited! Normally I would have objected, but this occasion calls for forgiveness, eh?" Elizabeth smiled at her mother, then looked past her to the gentleman gazing at her. "Mr. Wickham!" she exclaimed in surprise. She bowed and he nodded at her with a grin. "Miss Elizabeth. You're looking beautiful this afternoon." A flush fell upon her and she smiled in return. "Thank you… I am so sorry about last night, with Mr. Darcy." Wickham shook his head, "It's nothing to be worried about. He has returned to Pemberly with his friend Mr. Bingley and Mr. Bingley's sister, Caroline, have you heard?" Elizabeth nodded grimly. "The news has come to my attention." A silence fell thickly into the room. Jane looked at her, at Wickham, then back at her. He nodded, understanding where to stop on the subject. "I hope you don't mind my intrusion," he said, stepping closer to her. She smiled, shaking her head softly. "Not at all. I do enjoy surprises here and there." A handsome grin passed over his face. "I'm glad…" They stared at each other for a minute before Mrs. Bennett interjected with an invitation to sit and talk of his travels.

Darcy was seated at his desk. It was well into the afternoon and far past an ideal time for the date he had arranged with Elizabeth. He became absorbed into a staring contest with the floor as he began to think deeply. He was still as a statue and yet so sad. His hand, of which his face had been resting, brushed over his face in frustration. How was he going to fix this problem? Too long had he waited, but yet did he still have time? Would Elizabeth give him a moment to explain? A rumble shook the floor and a flash followed. He didn't stir, unshaken by sudden uproar outside. His icy eyes glanced outside, pleading for an answer to his heartache. Only a rumble replied. Mr. Bingley entered softly, gazing in carefully at Darcy. "Will, have you no appetite?" Darcy sighed, looked toward Bingley. "Not at the moment, no." Bingley twisted his lips, then began to approach. "Starving yourself won't make it any better, my friend." Darcy waved his hand at him. He frowned and turned. "Your not the only one who let someone down, Will." Darcy looked down as Bingley left the room, then sighed again. The worst kind of pain is when half of yourself battles the other continually until one side wins which could take eons.

Mr. Wickham stayed hours past the appropriate time to leave, only to talk with Elizabeth. Completely flattered, she let him keep her from her thoughts of Mr. Darcy. He did this with ease, in actuality. His laugh and soft flirtatious inputs kept a permanent smile pasted upon her lips. Although, Mr. Darcy went back and forth through her mind. His faint smile, his wandering and wanton eyes… his hands on her face. His lucid yet passionate kiss… She smiled to herself at this thought. Mr. Wickham smiled, thinking she was interested in his story. A cold breeze brought Elizabeth back into her reality and she looked up at the star lit sky. "Thank you for visiting, Mr. Wickham. Your company was much pleasurable."

"As was yours, Miss Elizabeth," he replied, taking her hands and kissing it gently. She smiled, but found this notion unwelcoming. She placed her hand at her side and bowed. Turning on her heel, she smiled, thinking of Mr. Darcy again, and shut the door quietly behind her. Her face immediately grew warm as she quickly crossed the room to the window that looked out over the garden. She shut her eyes, letting the flashes of the entwining relationship between her and Mr. Darcy flash by.

He stood nearby as his most hated acquaintance crossed the lawn to his horse and rode away. Completely confused by this, Mr. Darcy began to rethink why he had decided to see Elizabeth. He shook his head, knowing he had to face her regardless of Mr. Wickham's appearance. He stopped at her picket fence, gazing through a candlelit window. He shook his head again, taking a deep breath and began to walk up the walkway to her door.

Elizabeth sat on the sill and gazed at her hands, thinking. It was true that it is was unexpected and surely unwelcome that Mr. Darcy had to flee to Pemberly. It was surely questionable that Miss Caroline Bingley was the one to write letters to herself and Jane. But thinking it over, it may not have been Mr. Darcy's entire fault for this inconvenience. It could be her jealousy that he would chose his sister over her at the drop of a hat, but wouldn't she do that for one of her own sisters? She smiled as a light pitter-patter rang against the window. The flashback of the barn brought a smile back to her face. She began to play with the ribbon on her dress as she envisioned seeing Mr. Darcy as he returned, holding nothing in his hands, yet a grin and open arms for her.

His head rested against the door, his brow furrowed and wet from the rain. His hand began to run down the engravings as if they were the curves of Elizabeth's body. His brain could not deny the fact that in order to restore all that was lost the instant she read the letter of his departure, he had to tell her the matter that was supposed to have driven him away was in fact false and he would not like anything more than to walk with her. He shut his eyes, remember her face at the Ball. Soft and angelic… the most handsome woman he had ever laid eyes on who in truth enjoyed his company as much as he did hers. Through the door, he heard soft giggling. This awoke him from his dreaming and remembrance. He listened as closely as he could through the rain beating down. His heart wrestled painfully in his chest as thoughts of a day with the charming snake Mr. Wickham had brought happiness back to her. His breath became short and his mind blank. The pain squeezed tighter until he took his head from the door and took a step back, into the rain. It's cool touch against his brow was no comfort nor did any affect to him except repel him from the sound. He turned quickly away and began to pace up her walkway, through the fence, and down the road. His breathing quickened and pain intensified until the point where his feet refused to move and his eyes swelled shut. _What a fool am I to think I could keep something I so easily destroyed_.

Elizabeth looked to the door. Any romantic glimmer of hope that Mr. Darcy would knock softly at her door, embrace her in a goodbye, and kiss her had faded. She sighed as she went to the sill and took a candle. She went to the window and blew out the candles, then to the door and blew out the candles there. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a figure outside. She gasped, standing in a shadow, thinking. She quickly opened the door, but saw nothing but rain. She looked around, but found no answer to her prayer. She sighed, and shut the door. After standing there a moment, she began the slow ascent to her bedroom.

**I hope you liked this chapter. I know, what a predicament I have put you in! Please tell me what you thought and be sure to keep an eye out for my new chapter.**


	6. The Living Sculptures of Pemberley

**Now that you are hooked and wanton, I have no need to reintroduce with my on-going excuses and reminders. Although, since this is my last, I would hope you remember to review and tell me how you like the story and that you know how much I appreciate you reading my story!**

_An Unforeseen Destiny_

Chapter 6:

The morning came unwanted. Though, regardless to what Elizabeth wanted, it came beautifully over the hills and into her bedroom. There she had sat for hours, listening to Jane breathe and letting her mind wander aimlessly over her predicament. She couldn't help but expect Mr. Darcy to come riding up, bursting into her house, ignoring the obscenities coming from her mother, ascend the stairs, whip open her door and… She frowned, knowing it was all in her silly little head. She swiped her bedspread over and slowly rose from the bed. Her feet took her toward the window, but she led herself the other way, to the vanity. She finally recognized the reflection and smirked to herself sadly. After brushing her hair back from her face, she wiped it gingerly, then began the tedious battle of putting her hair into a bun. After doing so, she slid her hands down her long slender neck, watching herself in the mirror as she did so. Magically, another pair of hands encircled hers. She grinned to herself and turned to see her dear Mr. Darcy standing there, but he wasn't. A lingering realization took it's time before finally settling in. She turned back around and looked into her deep brown eyes. Sternly she forced herself to stare at the person staring back at her. As the pain within her wrenched and tore, she forced herself to continue on, gazing at the heartless person sitting there like nothing was happening. _How can you do that? How can you be so unaffected by something so… affecting?_ she screamed at the person. After no response, she hurriedly left the room and rushed downstairs to help prepare breakfast.

His fingers were tapping noisily in a silent room. His Pemberly home was his solitude, his haven from the world which so cruelly rejected him time and time again. There was a whisper of joyful piano on the wind, but he refused to acknowledge it. He calmly asked a passing servant the close his door. She did with a smile and a gentle understanding nod. A beautiful bouquet of flowers sat upon his desk, picked by Miss Darcy in hearing of her brother's prolonged visit. Pain stricken, Darcy rose to his feet to gaze out the window. How he longed to see Elizabeth running up towards him, happily gliding through the gardens to his sitting room where he would be waiting for her. Nevertheless, it seemed her love was skin deep, for no quicker had he made a wrong move had she moved on to Mr. Wickham who he was very quick to admit was much for handsome than he. He balled his fist angrily. He knew he couldn't let her fall in love with someone as conniving as Mr. Wickham, but who was he to change her mind? Obviously someone she thought very low of. He sighed, pressing his hand to his temple as if it would relieve the pressure pressing down upon it. No sooner had the pain in his head gone away that his heart began to pulsate agonizingly within his breast. He sighed in frustration with himself, then sat back in his chair.

Mrs. Bennet was throwing a fit in the kitchen when Elizabeth entered. Kitty and Lydia were giggling in the distance, Mary wasn't present, and Jane was sitting in a chair, taking all the yelling coming from her mother's mouth. Elizabeth approached hastily to reach Jane, but her father grabbed her wrist and held her back. Elizabeth opened her mouth to object, but the words of her mother stopped her. "You are not going to just sit around and mourn the loss of one gentleman who _clearly_ wasn't interested nor enthused to stay! Do you understand what I'm telling you Jane?" Jane sat silently, gazing at the floor. Her blue eyes were completely empty, but sad. Bringing Jane consciously back into the real world of her misery and mournful state of mind. Elizabeth frowned at this. Her father had let go of her and now she watched completely out of her own free will. As Mrs. Bennet left the kitchen in an outrage, Elizabeth approached Jane and touched her shoulder. Jane tilted her head towards her and rose, crossing her arms defensively. Elizabeth smiled at her, trying her best to be supportive, but there were no words that she could tell Jane that would comfort her enough not to fret. Jane noticed this in her face, nodded, and slowly moved out of the room and out the house. Elizabeth sighed, rubbing her hands down her face stressfully. She glanced to her father, but he was already gone. She stood alone, wondering whether or not she should follow Jane, confront her mother, or simply stay there in her thoughts. Before she could decide, a message boy came to the door. "Hello," Elizabeth greeted solemnly. The boy handed her the letter then fled back to his horse. She eyed the letter for a moment, then gasped. "Mama!"

That night, Miss Darcy had a ball at the Pemberly household. Many arrived, dined, and danced in their home. For an hour or two, Mr. Darcy very quietly met and talked with a few people, but soon retreated to his study. He turned the novel he had been reading open and squinted down into it. The fireplace wasn't supplying sufficient light for him to read properly. He tossed the book across his desk with a tired sigh. With only a few hours sleep, Mr. Darcy found himself exhausted and unable to will himself to go back and talk with the people. A soft knock rang through the room. He looked to the door from which the sound had came from. "Please do not intrude," he said tiredly. "Mr. Darcy?" He paused, recognizing the voice instantly. He jumped to his feet, "Come in," he called. The door squeaked open slowly, then closed. Around the corner walked Elizabeth, clothed in a creamy ivory dress and her hair up with little white flowers sprinkled all over. Her face glimmered in the flickering firelight. Mr. Darcy, completely stunned, looked over her. "Miss Elizabeth," he whispered. She smiled, "Your sister informed me of an engagement so, I knew I had to come…" He nodded, smiling at the thought of his sister sending for her. How he loved her. "I am truly sorry," he began, but Elizabeth held up her hand. "There's no need for that, your sister generously explained as well. I do hope Caroline isn't present," she asked more than stated. He nodded, "She is staying with her aunt in Derbyshire. Mr. Bingley is also gone, has Jane came with you?" Elizabeth shook her head. "She is with our aunt and uncle in London. She's… learning…" her hand waved a bit. Her unwavering gaze into Mr. Darcy's eyes did not falter. She stepped towards him, holding her hands behind her back. "Did you come to my house last night?" Mr. Darcy swallowed. "Last night?" he asked. She nodded, "You see, you might find this strange, but I swear I saw you out in the rain, waiting… watching?" He looked at her, unknowledgeable what to say. "I saw Mr. Wickham and found myself at a loss for words." Elizabeth stopped in the tracks. "Mr. Wickham? Don't tell me you believe I'm being courted by Mr. Wickham?" Mr. Darcy adjusted his stance. "I said nothing of the sort, only that I was intimidated by the fact that he was there." She began to approach again. "You lost your nerve?" He simply looked at her. "I was afraid…" By now, Elizabeth was inches away, gazing up at him. She smiled, taking his hand within her own and stepping even closer. Immediately, Darcy knew he was exactly where he wanted to be. "Elizabeth, I have missed you." She giggled lightly at him, then leaned in and kissed him.

The dawn drew things to a close. People began to stream into the courtyard and climb into their carriages and leave. Many stumbled, but nevertheless, they made their way to their transportation and left. Elizabeth found herself on the lap of Mr. Darcy with one of his arms strewn across her waist. His head was tilted backward, resting on the back of the couch. She stirred only a moment before shutting her eyes and praying for more sleep. His body was such a perfect fit to her own and so very warm. She snuggled her face a bit into his thigh, then sighed. Mr. Darcy stirred a bit, but quickly fell back into sleep. Elizabeth, after a moment, did as well. A dream haunted her that morning. She and Mr. Darcy were walking together when suddenly Jane and Mr. Bingley came out of nowhere and attacked them. Strangely enough, it came as no surprise to Elizabeth. The relationship between Jane and Mr. Bingley seemed a very quiet, nonchalant, relationship. She was sure that secretly they were very loud and dominant. When she awoke again, she smiled to herself in laughter of such a dream. The grandfather clock dinged nine times, but Elizabeth prolonged it. This was a stage in her life that she never wanted to end. If anyone was going to awaken her from the heaven, it wasn't going to be her. Suddenly a soft rapping at the door, gone unnoticed by Elizabeth, awoke dear Mr. Darcy. He gently rose, setting a pillow beneath Elizabeth's head as a replacement for his lap. She heard him mumble, then open the door, and exit, closing it softly behind him. She sat up, yawning with a stretch.

**AGH! Another short chapter after such a long wait! I am sorry, my darlings. Just to let you know, I am working on another story to accompany the end to this one. Just to get your juices flowing, I thought I should let you know! But, SHHH, no more hints! Be sure to review…**


End file.
